Oscar Knifer
Oscar Knifer – były wrestler, który od 2005 do 2009 roku pojawiał się na ringach różnych federacji, m.in. Attitude Wrestling Federation, Extreme Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling. Opis Człowiek, który w założeniu powinien być nienawidzony przez publiczność, lecz ta jego, a także managera Paula Offtena ubóstwia. Wiele jego walk kończy się w niezbyt czystych okolicznościach. Kastet nie jest Oscarowi obcy, szczęka nie jednego przeciwnika 'skosztowała' go. Oscar i jego manager Paul Offten są znani z tego, że wielokrotnie dzięki zasobom budzetowym tego drugiego Oscar wygrywal bez zadnych problemów. Knfer swoją karierę rozpoczął w 2005 roku. Od samego początku towarzyszył mu jego kompan i przyjaciel, Paul Offten, który z typowego typka spod ciemnej gwiazdy potrafił wykrzesać jednego z najlepiej rokujących młodych wrestlerów obecnych czasów. Oscar od 2007 roku był nieaktywny. W jego życiu nastąpił swego rodzaju osobisty kryzys czego konsekwencją było to, że Knifer powiedział sobie : 'Mam dosyć'. Pomimo próśb Offtena pozostał on nieugięty i wydawało się, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzymy go w ringu. Czas rozłąki z ringiem nie był jednak czasem straconym. Oscar podróżował w tym czasie z miejsca na miejsca szlifując swe umiejętności i doskonaląc swą technikę (tęskniąc, mimo wszystko, momentami za wrestlingiem). Pewnego słonecznego dnia zainteresowali się nim ludzie z lokalnej TV i postanowili nakręcić materiał z nim w roli głównej. Wszak dzięki swoim wcześniejszym występom był on postacią dosyć rozpoznawalną. W czasie emisji widać było, że Knifer nie jest tą samą osobą co kiedyś. Spokojny, wyrachowany, zachowawczy. Nie wdawał się w zbędne polemiki. Sprawiał wrażenie chodzącej oazy spokoju. Taki materiał nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok będącego wciąż w kontakcie z wszelkimi promotorami Offtena. Gruby biznesmen dowiedziawszy się o tym, że nadchodzi reaktywacja HVW zdecydował się po raz kolejny skontaktować ze swoim dawnym podopiecznym i pomimo wielu przeciwności, Knifer wszedł w to po raz kolejny. Czy dawne kanty, kupowanie przeciwników i kastet nadal będą miały rację bytu? Czy będący zupełnie innym człowiekiem Knifer będzie potrafił znaleźć wspólny język z Offtenem ? Te, a także wiele innych pytań pozostaną jeszcze przez pewien okres czasu bez odpowiedzi. Debiutował w 2005 roku w Attitude Wrestling Federation, gdzie wraz z Vaclavem dzierżył AWF Tag Team Championship. W 2007 roku zagościł w Extreme Wrestling Federation, gdzie udało mu się zdobyć EWF Evolution Championship. W 2008 roku występował na ringach High Voltage Wrestling, jednakże został stamtąd zwolniony, gdy przegrał swój kontrakt w walce z Ricky'm Banksem. Na początku 2009 roku powrócił do odnowionego HVW, a po upadku tej federacji przeszedł ponownie do EWF. W sierpniu 2008 roku zakończył czynną karierę wrestlerską. Wejście na ring Pełny theme puszczany tylko podczas gal PPV. Cały entrance przypomina mały spektakl. Do 0:13 jest zupełnie ciemno. Między 0:13 a 0:43 rozpoczyna się gra świateł. W momencie rozpoczęcia wokalu Knifer wolnym krokiem udaje się w stronę w ringu. Tuż za nim kroczy nieodłączny manager i symbol sukcesu, Paul Offten. Historia zna przypadki w których publika śpiewała poczas wraz entrance refren. Tauntów w związku z ultra spokojną Oscara, tauntów w zasadzie nie stwierdzono. Podczas gal TV wszystko wygląda tak samo z tym tylko, że rozpoczyna się. Theme niesamowicie komponuje się z gimmickiem Oscara tworząc niepowtarzalny klimat. Styl i wygląd Chodząca hybryda. Niegdyś Oscar był typowym powerem, jednak po nieudanym runie sprzed paru miesięcy wziął się za ćwiczenia stricte fizyczne szlifując przy tym swoje umiejętności. Naprawdę trudno znaleźć move, którego Oscar nie byłby w stanie opanować. Masa ciała w 2009 roku w porównaniu do lat 2005-2007 uległa sporej redukcji. Oscar jest wysokim, dosyć postawnym mężczyzną ze świetną sylwetką. Ciosy *'Prime of one's life' Splash *'Payment in kind' DDT into a modified dragon sleeper *Knife Strike out Powerbomb *Lariat *Springboard Crossbody/Legdrop *German Suplex *Notrhern light suplex *Belly to belly suplex *Half nelson backbreaker *Top rope splash *Running big boot *Armbar *Koji clutch *Plancha outside the ring *Pumphandla drop *Roaring Elbow Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **1 x EWF Evolution Championship *'Attitude Wrestling Federation' **1 x AWF Tag Team Championship - z Vaclavem Bilans walk (1-0-6/11-1-11) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF